


iso a fic i read a long time ago

by Myunhealthyobsessi0ns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Demons, M/M, Monsters, sounds spooky but is actually wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myunhealthyobsessi0ns/pseuds/Myunhealthyobsessi0ns
Summary: aight so, this was a fic that i remember reading a long ass time ago but i recently remembered because of a thing i saw online with a similar plot which i think it was inspired by? idk but now im up at 3am looking through everything but i can't find what im looking for t.thttps://didyouknowfacts.com/a-tumblr-writing-prompt-about-monsters-provokes-a-touching-short-story/?fbclid=IwAR0VMQbq-f9qv3rR-cj7PSbwaA-B64BGGK8JWxyV35tDDJXoXrLOrfjolow
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2





	iso a fic i read a long time ago

ok so this is the article link: https://didyouknowfacts.com/a-tumblr-writing-prompt-about-monsters-provokes-a-touching-short-story/?fbclid=IwAR0VMQbq-f9qv3rR-cj7PSbwaA-B64BGGK8JWxyV35tDDJXoXrLOrfjolow

it starts the exact same as the post did (with eren and levi) 

but basically, levi is the king of monsters spooking children demon guy and everyone he sends to eren comes back "failed" to spook him and so levi goes to see whats up (oh also petra is his assistant?). he gets there and finds that eren's dad is an abusive drunk and scared him away. levi keeps coming back and talking to eren and getting close to him as he grows up. oh he also marks him with a special tattoo thing? so that if something happened to eren, levi would come. the mark also had some sort of forever mate type of significance/ shape. levi then takes eren to visit his demon world and meet the people who tried to scare him. fast forward, they get closerrrr and some spicy shenanigans happens and then they eventually get together and then carla confesses that she knows who levi is bc she installed cameras that night and they live happily ever after.

in the epilogue, its revealed eren wrote a book (attack on titan plot basically) and runs into jean i think and they chat about it. eren says hes married and jean wants to meet him and calls to levi through the tattoo and he comes and jean is spook and the end!

plz help lol  
note to author, im sorry if i butchered the brief recount from my memory, i love your story IM SORRY


End file.
